


It Started Out With A Kiss (How Did It End Up Like This?)

by scatterthestars



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How one kiss has them giving into each other after they agreed not to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started Out With A Kiss (How Did It End Up Like This?)

**Author's Note:**

> Title, obviously, comes from Mr Brightside by The Killers. I've had this posted on ICH for some time, and decided to post it here, too.

_Knock Knock Knock_

It's all because of that damn kiss.  If they had lost he's pretty sure he wouldn't be standing here right now.  If they had lost, Chris is positive he would be at some afterparty getting drunk and only thinking about him.

But as it is, they won.  They won and kissed in front of thousands of people and reignited a flame Chris had though was long out.

But he should have known better.  Should have known it's always been there since they ended it.  That flame that burns hot right now has been burning for Darren long before they made the agreement.

Being pulled into the hotel room when the door opens, he instantly feels Darren crashing his mouth to his half a second after he slams the door shut.  Fuck, he wants him so badly.  Remembers how amazing it was when they did this.  Remembers nights of touching and tasting and exploring.  He aches to experience that again; aches to get lost in a delirious pleasure with Darren like he did many, many months ago.

All because of a fucking kiss he is here.        

**Two hours before**

Drumming his fingers against his leg as he sits with the other celebrities in the crowd, he watches as two people walk out onto the stage to present the next award.  He sees that it's the category he and Darren are in.  Seeing all the other people nominated, Chris chuckles when the crowd goes crazy when they show a clip from his movie.

Seeing the lights turn back on in the theatre, Chris watches the two presenters.

"And the Popcorn goes to," the girl says as he rips open the envelope.  "Chris Colfer and Darren Criss!"

Standing up when she calls his name, he spots Darren a few rows over stand up as well.  Smiling at him, he walks up the steps and to the podium.  Taking the award that's held out to him, he faces the crowd and smiles.

"Wow," he says.  "Thanks, everybody, for this."

"Thank you," Darren says.

"Any job that requires me to kiss this guy really isn't a job," he tells them as he laughs.  "I had a great time doing it."

"Kissing this guy," Darren says as he puts a hand on Chris' shoulder.  "Is fucking fantastic!  Sorry," he apologizes.  "Don't think I can say that on live television."

Chris just shakes his head and laughs at how crazy Darren is.

"Kiss!  Kiss!  Kiss!"  The crowd starts to chant.

"I guess we should give them what they want," Chris tells Darren.  "What do you say?"

"Do you want me to kiss him?"  Darren asks the crowd.

A resounding yes is said in return.

Smiling and shaking his head, Chris faces Darren.  It's just an innocent kiss between friends, he tries to tell himself.  It can't be more.

Feeling Darren grab behind his neck, Chris tilts his head back and closes his eyes.

The second their lips touch a spark goes through Chris.  It all comes back to him.  He remembers how easy it was to kiss Darren; how great it was to be kissed by him.

As Darren kisses him, he drowns out everybody in the crowd as they scream and cheer and only pays attention to getting something he's missed more than he like to admit to himself.

The soft press of lips to his make him melt.  The slow and languid kiss has him slightly trembling at how much it sparks in him.  Parting his lips, he moans low in his throat as Darren thrusts his tongue into his mouth.

Kissing Darren, he wishes it could go on forever.

Needing more when Darren pulls away, Chris puts on a smile and thanks their fans once more before heading backstage.  Staring at Darren as he is pulled away from him, Chris walks off and knows he needs a few minutes alone.

Finding the bathroom, he shuts the door and locks it.  Leaning back against the door, he thinks about the kiss they just shared and how it sparked a desire he hasn't felt in months.  It's been a long time, since Darren, he realizes, that he's craved to be with someone.  God, he thinks, a simple kiss from Darren is fucking him up.

Composing himself, he walks out of the bathroom and to the exit.  Heading outside, finding a few dozen people milling about as the sun slowly starts to set, he decides to see what parties are happening after the show.  But making it a few feet, he smiles when Darren steps in front of him.

"That was interesting," Darren says as he lets out a small laugh.

"Yeah," Chris agrees, nodding his head.  "It was."

Standing there, not knowing what to do or say, Chris smiles at the people who call to him and tell him congratulations.  He knows he should just leave and not hope for something that isn't there.

Right when he's about to tell Darren bye, Darren starts talking.

"I know we agreed to never…I was wondering...”  Chris smiles when Darren takes a deep breath before trying again.  “I'm staying at the Ritz-Carlton," he informs him.  "Room 104."

Chris knows what he's asking him without asking him.  He could say no and just walk away.  But that kiss has him wanting what he hasn't had in almost a year and half.  It has a longing to be with Darren like they were for those few months.  It also has him realizing Darren wants him as much as he wants Darren.

So, he knows he's not gonna pass up the chance give them what they both want.

"Yes," he replies.

"Nine?"

"Okay."

"Okay," Darren repeats with a grin.  "See you then."

Watching Darren walk away, Chris huffs and wonders if it's weird to leave an award show to go buy condoms.

~

Being slammed up against a wall, hearing something fall to the floor, Chris ignores the pain in favor of the sensation he is experiencing as Darren fucks him rough and hard.

It didn't take long for them to easily fall back into how they were.  Clothes were quickly taken off and hands roamed over bodies that had become foreign in the past sixteen months.  But where it was fuzzy and blurry, it quickly cleared, and the memories of knowing where to touch and kiss soon were recalled.

Chris moaned as Darren kissed and nipped at the area right below his ribcage that always manages to send jolts up his spine.  He, in turn, kissed down Darren's belly until he was kneeling; he took him into his mouth and sucked him off like he knows he loves.  Having him hard and heavy on his tongue, and tasting him as he came down his throat, again, after so long, had Chris so on edge that all it took was a couple of palms over his cock before he was coming.

After that, he laid sprawled on the floor with his legs on Darren's shoulders and arched his back as Darren licked into him.  Flicks of his sinful tongue that had him whining low in his throat as he tried to work his hips down on Darren's tongue.  He moaned and let out little gasps, gripping his fingers in curls, as Darren licked into him just like he did the handful of times before. 

By the time he was pulling his mouth away, Chris was hard and desperate for any kind of touch.  He cried out as Darren took him into his mouth and sucked him off just like he loved.

After coming down Darren's throat, all it took was for Darren to start fingering him before he was hard and ready to go again.

Which is how he's found himself up against a wall as Darren pounds into him.

"Fuck, I...I've missed you," he pants into Darren's ear.

"Missed y-you, too," Darren says as he thrusts his hips up.

Capturing Darren's mouth in a kiss that's all tongue and teeth, Chris whines low in his throat when Darren hooks one of his legs over his arm and plants his hand to the wall.  The change in angle has Chris loudly moaning as the next thrust has Darren hitting his prostate.  The white, hot pleasure that spreads throughout has him remembering how Darren used to make him feel this great all the time when they did this.  It makes him remember how much he couldn’t get enough of the sensation Darren caused in his body.  Being here, now, he wants this more than just for the night.

Feeling the heat coiling in his belly, he reaches down and wraps his fingers around his cock.  Stroking himself, he is soon spilling over his fist.  Warm splashes hit his stomach and coat his fingers; he moves his hand until it becomes too much.

Dropping his forehead to Darren's temple, he breathes as he feels him stutter his hips and come; feels him pulsing as he starts to slow his movements.

"That was fun," Chris whispers, smiling and laughing.  "Let's do it again."

"I forgot how insatiable you were," Darren breathes as he pulls out.

Dropping his legs to the floor, Chris walks Darren backwards to the bed, pushing him back on it.  "Only for you," he tells him with a smile.  "Hands and knees."

Falling back on the bed several hours and a few more orgasms later, Chris, finally, catches his breath after not stopping for hours.  Heart hammering in his chest, body sore, and hungry, he looks at the clock to see it's almost six in the morning.  "Just like old times," he says out loud.

"What?"  Darren asks, looking at him confused.

"We had sex all night.  Just like we did for those few months," Chris reminds him.  "At least this time we don't have to work today."

"That's good; because I'm not moving from this bed for nothing."

Chris just chuckles, remembering how Darren would complain to him on set about being sore and wanting to sleep and not meeting up for the night.  But of course he would ask him over because he couldn't stay away.  Just like now, Chris can't stay away.  That's why he came.

"What about what's his name?  How are you and him?"  Darren asks as they lie there.

"You mean what's his name who was fucking some guy he thought I didn't know about?  I dumped that asshole," Chris informs Darren.  Lying there for a few minutes afterward, just listening to the sounds around him, Chris isn't entirely sure what to say at the moment.  Knowing, though, they can't avoid it forever, he finally asks out loud, "So...Now what?"

"I guess we go home," Darren replies as he sits up.

Chris feels his heart break a little at Darren's words.  This time he thought it might have been different; this time he had hoped, maybe, Darren would have wanted more than what they agreed to months ago.  He hates that; hates that they still follow rules to an agreement they made over a year ago.  He wants for this to be more than the casual hook-up that it's been.

But he can't have that if Darren doesn't want it.

So, sitting up, seeing the state of the room, Chris isn't shocked they managed to turn it into a mess in less than a night.  With pillows and blankets and clothes scattered all over the floor, and seeing the framed picture they managed to knock down, he thinks about how this was normal when they were filming the movie.  Long nights in a hotel room always ended with the room in complete disarray come morning.

Chuckling at how nothing has changed, he stops when he realizes nothing has changed.  He's still getting up after having amazing sex with Darren to get dressed and leave the room like nothing happened.

Picking up his clothes strewn all across the floor, he cleans up and quickly dresses and wants out of the room before it becomes more difficult than it should to leave.

"I had a great time," he tells Darren as he finishes buttoning his shirt.  "I guess I'll see ya when I see ya."

"Oh...Okay," Darren quietly replies, looking upset.

"Bye, Dare."

"Bye," he mumbles, chewing his lower lip.

Walking out of the room, Chris closes the door behind him and heads down the hall to the elevator.  He manages to make it a few steps before he backs up against the wall and tries not cry over having to walk away...again.  Breathing to calm his racing heart, he pushes off the wall after a few minutes and starts to walk again.

Stopping in front of the elevator, he presses the button and waits.  Watching each floor light up as the elevator comes up, Chris thinks about getting completely fucking wasted to help with the ache he is feeling.

He should have known better to come here when Darren told him where he was staying at.  He should have gone back to his hotel and avoided having to deal with this all over again.  But he didn't.  Resisting Darren, for him, is impossible.  He'll always go when given the opportunity to be with him.  Even if it's for a few short hours that are far from enough.  He'll go even if it means hating himself a little when he leaves.

Standing there and seeing the elevator is close, he can already feel how leaving will hurt just as much as the first time.

"Chris!"

Turning when he hears Darren call his name, he looks at him weird when he finds him in only jeans that are unbuttoned, and barely stay on his hips.

"What are you doing, Dare?" he asks.

Suddenly, he finds himself being kissed like the last few hours never happened; like it's been months since they last did this.

He moans and drapes his arms over Darren's shoulders, feeling his hands at his lower back.  They kiss for so long that Chris' elevator comes and goes, but he doesn't care.  All he cares about is what he's doing right then and there.

"Just to be curious," he says through his heavy breathing when Darren pulls away.  "What was that for?"

"I don't want to go home," Darren replies.  "I mean, I do, but I don't want to go back knowing I didn't at least try."

"Try what?"  Chris asks with a smile.

"Try and ask you if this can be more than just hooking up every few months.  I don't want that anymore.  Ask if I can take you on actual dates, and not only be restrained to a room.  I want more than just what we did.  I know we agreed it could never be more than casual sex because you were with someone; but now you're not."  Darren smiles at him, Chris seeing the blush forming on his cheeks.  "So, can I take you out?"

Chris grabs behind Darren's neck and pulls him into a kiss that is answer enough.

"I'll take that as a yes, then?"  Darren mumbles against his lips.

"Yes," Chris laughs.  Kissing Darren for a few more seconds, he finally pulls away with a grin on his face.  "So, does this mean I can invite myself back to your room?"

"You can do whatever you want," Darren tells him.

Taking Darren's hand, he starts to walk back to Darren's room.  And this time, he knows, when he leaves it, he will be coming out with a few hickeys and a boyfriend more than when he went in.


End file.
